An Unexpected Reunion
by wandwaving101
Summary: Starts after S4.E4. Rick tells the group Carol understood why she had to leave and was ok with it because she had no one to go back to anyways. The flu kills many, the prison falls, the group goes on the run again. What happens when they come across a town that has a female leader that the group knows? Does the truth finally coming out or does the group split again? (some OOCness)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or their characters.

This follows the show up to Season 4 episode 4, with Rick leaving Carol behind. After that I'm taking the wheel and letting my imagination run free. I know, that's where everyone is starting these days. But when I first saw the episode and thought about what could happen, I didn't picture Daryl leaving to go after her or anything like that. I pictured something different and it's been keeping me up at night begging to be written, so I have.

Let's hope it's as interesting written down as it is in my head (at least to me).

* * *

_"When your dreams all fail_  
_And the ones we hail_  
_Are the worst of all_  
_And the blood's run stale"_

_Demons by Imagine Dragons_

* * *

It's been 14 months and 3 days since he last saw _her_.

14 months, 3 days since the day that Rick left her behind.

14 months, 3 days since Rick told him what happened.

_-flashback-_

_"What the fuck you mean she ain't coming back Rick?" Daryl screamed in Rick's face._

_Rick put his head down not looking in his eyes, speaking calmly. "I told her she can't come back and she was fine with it, said she understood. She said she didn't have anyone to come back to anyways."_

_-end flashback-_

Still to this day he couldn't understand why she felt that way. Sure, he knew that he still had shit to work through, but he thought they had something. They had a few nights together, but maybe it meant something different to her? He thought she loved him and understood that he loved her as well, just that he didn't know how to tell her. Now he would never get the chance to.

He still moved through each day in a fog, moving along just taking care of what needed to be taken care of. But he didn't put forth any more effort than that. He wasn't the only one that was a shell of his former self, Carl had also been closed off since Rick told them all he left Carol behind, the boy had been close to the woman ever since his mom died and she started taking care of baby Judith and now felt that he lost two mothers. Carl hadn't spoken to his father since unless he had to, preferring to spend his time with Daryl or his baby sister.

So much has happened in that time. That fucking flu swept through their numbers so quickly, killing most of them. Their numbers were pitiful now. They had most of the group from the Greene farm and a few from Woodbury, that was it.

The prison had been overrun and they have been wondering since, staying here and there for short periods of time but always on the look out for somewhere safe. Well, as safe as they could be at the end of the world.

The group had just left their last camp and was again on the move. They stopped in a small town to pick up supplies and where shocked to find that they were not the only ones alive in town.

Rick and Daryl stepped inside a small grocery store and were met with guns in their faces.

Rick took a step back and held up the hand that wasn't holding his own gun. "Whoa now, we don't want any trouble, we are only looking for supplies."

One of the men grunted at him and didn't lower his weapon either. "I'm James Collins, who are you?"

Rick tilted his head towards the man. "I'm Rick Grimes, this is Daryl Dixon."

James felt his eyebrows go up at the names. "You boys alone?"

Rick turned his head to Daryl, looking for a sign from the silent hunter. Daryl felt ok about the man so he shrugged to Rick. "No, we have a few more with us. What about you?"

James looked them over carefully, wondering how to proceed. But he heard they had children with them, so he took a leap and hoped for the best. "We have a town not far from here, with women and children. It's safe, we haven't had a walker inside in months. We also have a school for the children and a small hospital set up. You can come back and check it out if you want. I do have to tell you that anyone that wishes to stay has to have a meeting with our leader to get the ok though."

In his gut Rick felt that this man was telling him the truth. He let out a sigh of relief. "That sounds like heaven. If meeting with your leader is what we have to do we will see him."

James chuckled, "Didn't say nothing about it being a man." He nodded to the other men that had stood behind him, waiting for orders. "Finish loading up and help these men get their people, then we head back home."

Daryl let out a small chuckle of his own. "Y'all have a woman running things? What kind of bull shit is that?"

He was unprepared when a smaller body slammed into his. "Watch what the fuck you say asshole!"

James dragged the younger man off Daryl before a fight could really get started, shoving him in the direction of their trucks. He turned back to Daryl who was fuming with his face twisted up in anger. "Sorry about him, but he is right. If you come back with us you might want to watch what you say. Our leader is very much loved by everyone, she saved most of us and just about every man working under gives her their total respect, we tend to not take too kindly to anyone that disrespects her in any way. And if that isn't enough, her second in command is like her own personal pitbull, watch out for him."

Daryl started to laugh again but stopped and snarled when Rick gave him a warning glare.

"We won't have any problem with a female leader." Rick stated.

"Good to hear. Get your group packed up and follow us." James told them and walked off.

In no time at all the group headed out towards their, hopefully, new home. When they arrived they all looked around in awe. It was a sectioned off part of homes and buildings, completely surrounded by semi trailers with a metal gate for an entrance. They followed behind all the way to the middle of the small community, getting out when they noticed James get out of his truck and walk towards them.

"Our leader is most likely in the building we use as the town hall, I can bring you there to talk to her before handing out homes for you to stay in. Sound good?" James asked.

"Can we all go? We don't like to be separated." Rick inquired.

"Sure, I understand. Follow me." James agreed.

Rick and his group fell into step behind the man, walking to a large building that looked like it used to be some kind of one story large office building. The walked inside and stood outside a large room with a hand painted sign on that door that read, _Head bitch in charge._ James, seeing their look at the sign laughed. "Her second in command put that up. Every single time she washes it off, he puts it right back up so she just leaves it now."

James knocked on the door but it went unheard as an argument was going on inside, loud enough that enough outside the room could hear.

_"God fucking damn it! You need to back off, why do you do this? He was only asking if I wanted to take a walk not if I wanted to go have sex!" _

_"Maybe that's not what his voice said, but that's what the little bastards eyes was saying! That shit ain't fucking happening on my watch!"_

_"You mean sex? You can't stop me! Besides, you do it. It's not like I can't hear it all hours of the night. Or did you forget your room is right down the hall from mine? I'm a grown ass woman, stop acting like my daddy pushing away any male that comes within breathing range from me."_

_"We ain't talking about me, we talking about you! If acting like your daddy is what it takes then I'll take the job. Ain't no fucker gonna come up pushing on you in front of me. END OF FUCKING DISCUSSION!"_

James cleared his throat and turned to the group of people standing behind him with their mouths open. "Um, sorry about this. They fight worse than some old married couples." He knocked again, louder this time and pushed open the door slightly to stick his head in.

_"Go the fuck away Collins." _A man's voice was heard, this time speaking with a normal tone instead of his raised one.

"I'm sorry ma'am, sir, but we picked up a group looking for a place to stay. Do you want to talk to them now or should I bring them back later?"

_"It's fine James, I'm done in here. Let them in."_

_"We ain't done, we'll finish this later. I'm going to pick up the brat, I got my walkie if you need me."_

The group heard another door shut and a voice coming closer to the door, a female voice. "Let's see who you brought back this time James."

Daryl froze as his brain caught up with what he was hearing. He recognized that voice. _Carol. _


	2. Chapter 2

Carol opened the door with a smile, "Welcome to the Rosegate Colony, I'm.." Her voice trailed off as the group of people walked in and she took notice of them.

Four things happened at once.

Carl pushed past his dad, running full force towards Carol yelling her name. "Carol!" Carol caught him before he could knock her over and hugged him tightly.

Daryl saw Rick out of the corner of his eye, the man had turned pale and was shaking ever so slightly.

Tyreese growled in rage, pulled out his gun and raised it to Carol.

Two men that had been standing near the doors, unnoticed until now, rushed Tyreese knocking him to the ground while ripping the gun from his hand. They both had their guns trained on the back of his head while one of them had his foot on his back, keeping him on the ground.

With a shaking breath, still holding onto Carl, Carol spoke to the men. "Let him up. Put him in the chair in the corner and stand guard over him for now." Both men looked at her like she was nuts and didn't move. Carol raised her voice, letting a bit of steel come through. "I _said _let him up gentlemen." This time they followed orders and let him up, forcing him into the chair.

Carol walked to the front of her desk with her held high, leaning against it as she looked over her old group. Carl had yet to leave her side and seemed to be in no hurry to do so. The group seemed frozen, none of them could speak. She laughed in her head at Rick's face, he looked terrified.

"Hello Rick." She smirked at the man.

Rick tried to compose himself as best he could. "Hello Carol. This is your town?" He questioned.

"It is." She confirmed.

"We can't stay here Rick, you know what she did!" Tyreese yelled out.

Carol was going to just give them directions to another safe zone a few days from them, but changed her mind at Tyreese's words. She had yet to forgive Rick for what he did and even if it was vindictive, she saw this as a chance to get back at him for the hurt he caused.

She stared into Rick's eyes, amazed that he could even look at her. "Do you now? Are you sure? How about it Rick, do they _really_ know what happened?" Carol taunted. "Here's the deal Rick. You want to stay here? You tell your group the truth, _all of it. _Or I can give you directions to another safe zone and you leave at first light tomorrow. No tricks."

Rick jumped at the offer. "We'll take the directions and leave tomorrow, thank you."

Carl spoke to his father, speaking more words at one time to him than he had in the past year. "What does she mean? You told us she admitted to killing them and said she was ok to leave us because she had no one to come back to." Carl turned to Carol, tears forming in his eyes. "Why did you never come to say goodbye to me, to all of us?"

Carol stopped leaning on her desk, leaning forward with her eyes narrowed. "I said that did I? I never went back? You know what? Fuck the deal, I'll have someone put you up for the night and in the morning you get the hell out of my town. I don't have time for games, leave my office."

Rick turned, making his way back to the door but was stopped when another voice spoke up.

At seeing her, Daryl was unsure what to think. She had physically changed some, but it was still her, _his Carol._ He stood frozen just taking her in, listening to the conversation but not saying a word until she told them to leave. Then he spoke up. "No." He said in a rough voice. He turned and walked up to Rick, getting in his face. "What is she talking about Rick?"

Rick knew he had no choice but to come clean and honestly, part of him was glad to do so. The guilt had weighed him down for months. "I didn't tell you guys the whole truth." He collapsed down in the nearest chair and put his head in his hands. "When I told her to leave, she did admit to killing them. But about 5 miles from where I left her, she pulled up beside my car and had me pull over. She told me that she lied, she didn't kill anyone but did burn the bodies. When I asked her who did kill them, she refused to tell me."

Everyone was stunned into silence. Until Tyreese started shouting again. "You mean Karen's killer was with us the whole time? Who did it?!"

Carol looked around, wondering where she was and if she would speak up.

Glenn spoke up, his voice cracking. "So if you didn't kill them, why didn't you come back? You had to know what you meant to us Carol."

Carol looked at Rick, seeing if he would answer. He surprised her by doing so. "She didn't come back because I still didn't let her. And before any of you accuse her of not coming back even to say good bye, she did try to. A few times. Each time I denied her entry." Rick confessed.

Glenn glared at the man he had looked up to and followed for so long, not believing what he was saying. "Did you ever find out who did kill them Rick?"

Rick took a deep breath and let it out, picking his head back up. "I did. The person confessed to me as she was dying."

Tyreese was so upset, he didn't know if he wanted to scream or hit someone. "Who was it?"

"It doesn't matter." Carol interfered. "She's already dead, Karen's already dead, it won't do any good to bring up past demons."

Rick took his que from her, not saying who really killed them. He knew that no matter how much Carol hating him, she still wanted to protect her, let everyone have good memories of her.

"So you did come say good bye to us? Did you even miss Lizzie? Or Mika? What about me?" Carl asked in a whisper.

"Oh honey, I did. I missed you so much. I went by a few times and each time I did, I asked about you." Carol choked out.

"Did you know they died? Lizzie and Mika, the flu got them."

Carol let a few tears out and gave the boy another hug. "I knew. Your father told me the last time I went."

Carl flew out of her arms and ran towards his father, hitting him in his chest, his arms, wherever he could reach. Sobbing and yelling at the same time. "You let her go! You told me she didn't care! Why?"

Rick didn't even try to stop the blows, just took them. "I did what I thought was best. Tyreese wanted blood for Karen's death and I thought it would be best for the group if everyone thought she did it and I kicked her out for it."

Hershel, wanting to keep the peace walked towards the front of the room. "Look everyone, we have had a very hard year. Let's try to calm down and relax. All of this happened in the past and fighting over it can do nothing to bring any of them back. We all want the same thing, we want to live someplace safe right? So how about we leave the past in the past and move forward."

"Nice speech, but Rick isn't done being honest about his past lies just yet. He left something out that can't be kept in the past." Carol protested.

Rick looked at her in alarm, shaking his head no.

But she pressed on. "The last time I went to visit the prison, I came with someone. Rick was on watch alone when we came up. We asked to speak to Daryl. Rick said he couldn't let us in but would have Daryl meet us a few miles away."

Daryl was confused, who was she with.

"Carol no, _please._" Rick pleaded.

"Doesn't matter Rick, he's here. You think he won't notice?" Carol said.

Rick hung his head again. "Daryl, I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I just didn't want you to leave, we needed you."

Glenn was fuming. Rick was playing farmer before all this happened, then in one day he starts making all these choices on his own without the council. "Who was it Rick?"

"We waited but Daryl never showed up. We went back to the prison and Rick told us that he informed Daryl but that he wanted nothing to do with us. Go head Rick, might as well fess up to everything now."

Rick shot daggers at her with his eyes. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Carol shrugged. "Honestly? Yes. From the moment you walked in I knew that you never told Daryl. For that I have no pity for you. None. I cried for months, I was broken until I started this place. So am I enjoying this? I am." She motioned for one of her body guards to come forward. "Call my second here."

Rick turned green. "He's your second?"

Carol beamed. "Of course he is. He's a great second. Ironic isn't it?"

Rick took the bait, "What is?"

Carol smiled wider. "That we both have Dixon's for seconds."

Daryl stumbled, he felt like the floor had disappeared under his feet. It couldn't be. He was dead, wasn't he?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm writing this without a beta, so any mistakes are all my own. If you want to beta for me, feel free to drop me a line! :)

* * *

It didn't take long before the door to the office was flung open, but it wasn't Merle that came running in. Instead it was a small child that ran in, straight towards Carol, who smiled down at him as he wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Dominic, where's your uncle?" Carol asked softly.

The little boy giggled. "He's coming, he walks so slow and I wanted to see you so I ran."

Carl sat down on the floor next to the little boy and smiled at him. "Hi, I'm Carl. What's your name?"

Dominic peered at the new boy curiously. "I'm .." He was going to say his name before his uncle yelled at him.

"Dominic Dixon what I have I told you about running away from me?"

Merle Dixon was standing, alive and well, in the doorway to the office, glaring at the little boy who was laughing into Carol's legs.

Glenn stared at the men they all thought was dead. He had long ago forgave and forgiven Merle for what he did to him while in Woodbury. So he was glad to see him alive after knowing how much his brother grieved for him, but how was he here now?

Merle stopped glaring at his nephew and looked at the people in the room. His eyes turning cold as he moved to stand next to Carol who grabbed his hand as he came near.

"Merle, Rick never told Daryl." She told him softly, but not low enough, causing everyone in the room to hear.

Merle's head shot up to meet his brother's wide shocked gaze. Seeing the truth in his eyes, Merle let his eyes trail over the people until his eyes fell on the cop. He sneered at the man, he hated everything about him. He caused him and Carol so much hurt, he was the reason Carol broke. He moved forward but Carol, knowing what he wanted to do, held on tightly to his arm, refusing to let him go.

His younger brother had his attention again as he stuttered out one word to him. "How?"

Merle hated seeing the agony on his baby brother's face, hated the pain he saw swimming in his eyes. "It was never me baby brother. It was a trick by the governor. They took someone who looked like me, cut off his hand and dressed him in my clothes so that whoever came would think I was a walker. He wanted it to get back to you. He didn't think you would come. He had me miles away by the time you came, watching from a small camera he had set up. It took me forever to get away from him. I was half dead when an angel found me and nursed me back to health. As soon as I was able to she led me back to the prison, I went back for you boy." Merle stopped speaking and squeezed Carol's hand, turning his head slightly to give her a small smile. He would be forever thankful that she had found him.

Daryl didn't know what to think, he was so confused and his emotions were flying all over the place. The room was starting to get hot, he couldn't get enough air in his lungs. But then everything became clear. It didn't matter that he had mourned Merle, having thought he killed him. It didn't matter what an asshole he used to be. What mattered was that his brother, his flesh and blood, was standing in front of him, alive. Daryl dropped his bow and crossed the room in a few strides, crushing his brother to him in a bear hug.

"Why didn't you try harder to see me?" Daryl tried not to let the hurt be heard in his voice, but he wasn't so sure that he hide it that well.

"I tried, but it was already getting cooler out and Carol had just found Dominic. I had to get her and the boy someplace safe, you understand right?"

Merle was right, Daryl did understand, he had people to take care of, just like he did at the prison. He was glad that he had made sure Carol was safe, along with the little boy. The boy who Merle had called Dominic, Dominic _Dixon. _

Daryl got down on one knee to speak to the boy at his own level. "Hey little man, I'm Daryl, Merle's brother."

Dominic looked excited. "You know my uncle Merle?"

"That's right kid, I do. Where's your parents?" Daryl wanted to find out who and where the boy's mother was. From his age, it had to be some chick that Merle knocked up before the zombies came. How did Carol find him?

Dominic scrunched up his nose and tilted his head. "I don't have a daddy. Before the monsters came I lived in a home with other kids with no daddies and mommies. But then I got a new mommy."

Everyone in the room felt sad for the boy, for the lived he used to live. It seemed that everyone but Daryl had caught on to who his new mom was.

"Where's your ma now little man, what's her name?"

Dominic giggled. "Silly, she's right here. Her name is Carol Dixon but I don't call her that, she's momma to me."

Daryl just about fell over. Dixon? She called herself Dixon? He looked up at Carol hoping to catch her eye, but she was looking everywhere but at him. He cleared his throat to finally speak to her. "You took my name?"

Carol still didn't look at him but shook her head no.

Knowing how hard it was for her to even be so close to his brother, Merle answered for her. "No, she took mine."

Merle could feel the fury rolling off his body at his words and quickly explained. "Not like that you dumb shit, as my sister. She was my last tie to you and we grew close, for awhile it was just us trying to survive. When we started this town she told me she didn't feel like Carol Peletier anymore. I told her that she wasn't, that she was a Dixon now, that she was my family."

They might have talked more but the walkie on Carol's hip started making noise. _"Mayor Dixon, it's almost auction time, you told me to remind you of the time."_

Carol closed her eyes in frustration. "Fuck" She said under her breath.

"Well as nice as this chat as been, I do have a town to run and other duties to take care of. Do you want to stay or not?"

Hershel looked at Glenn and Maggie, both nodded at him. "We are staying."

Carol walked over to Tyreese who was still being guarded but now had his sister next to him. She looked at him with a question in her eyes. Tyreese looked at his sister who nodded once. Carol stared at him for another minute before waving away the men guarding him. "Am I going to have a problem with you Tyreese?"

Tyreese thought about it, but the fight left him fast. He just wanted someplace safe for his sister, he was tired of running. He looked Carol straight in the eyes and honestly replied, "No, we good."

One by one the others said they too wanted to stay until only Rick and Michonne was left. Rick knew he really had no choice, he didn't want to split up the group. With his head bowed he too agreed to stay.

Carol walked back over to her desk and grabbed some papers. Merle walked to her side, grabbed a pencil and started making his own markings on the sheet she was writing on. Without glancing up she spoke to the group.

"Let's get you settled in then. If anyone wants to bunk with someone else, move to that person please."

Everyone moved into groups or pairings, everyone but Daryl.

"I'm staying with my brother." He stated.

Carol gritted her teeth but said nothing. She already had a feeling that was going to happen. She didn't expect Carl to speak up next.

"I want to stay with Carol."

Rick stood up. "Carl! No, I won't allow that."

Carl gave an evil glare to his father. "Try and stop me."

Rick slumped back down in defeat, he had known for months that he was losing his son and he had no idea how to get him back.

Carol looked at Michonne who was holding baby Judith in her arms and knew what she had to do. "Rick, you, Michonne and Judith can stay in the house next to mine if you want."

Glenn grew jealous at her offer. Rick ruined her life and _he_ got to live near her? What about him? He had been with her since almost the start, he missed her.

Carol saw his face and almost smiled. "Glenn, the house on the other side of me is empty as well. Would you guys like to stay in that?"

At his agreement she finished making notes and adjustments until she had everyone in a new home. She picked up a small pile of papers and handed them out, making sure everyone had one.

"I will have someone show you to your new home shortly. Here is a list of small rules we ask everyone to follow and a map of the community. If you have a major problem, come here to this office and let me or my staff know. If you have a minor problem, we have open meetings twice a week for anyone to come and speak at. Twice a month we also hold public auctions, tonight is one, if any of you wish to come and watch. To help you out we also give each household a pair of breeding rabbits, a rooster and a hen. They are yours to do with as you please, eat them, breed them, trade them, whatever. Most people breed them to use at the auctions, the rabbits go fast. We offer lunch and dinner in the mess hall, but breakfast and snacks your on your own for. Most families eat the eggs from their hens along with some fruits from the free fruit stalls. Outside the mess hall we have fruit and vegetable stands that anyone can take from, we just ask that you not be greedy. " Carol stopped to make sure everyone was listening. She was glad to see that they were.

She waved her hand in Merle's direction. "For those of you that do not know, this is Merle Dixon, my second in command. If you have a problem and can not find me, find him. You all have two days to settle in and after that you need to report to him if you have any skills that can help out. We do not demand anyone to work for the community, but we welcome all that do. However we do ask any men and woman who can handle a gun take a few shifts of watch a week. You can sign up for that in two days as well. On the paper I just gave you, you will see the school, hospital and other important buildings circled. The hospital is open to anyone, any time, day or night."

Carol mentioned the two guards forward and gave a slight eye roll. "This is Tony and Mark, the town thinks I need bodyguards so they are always around me. Tony, Mark, I want you to show them all to their new homes and make sure someone goes to deliver their welcome packages."

Tony nodded but Mark frowned. "If we both leave, who will stay with you."

Merle, who had always butted heads with Mark growled at the young man. "Does she look like she's alone you dumb shit? I'll go to the auction with her tonight."

As everyone else followed the two men out, Daryl and Carl stayed put with Carol and Merle. Rick glanced back at his son who was still standing next to Carol with no intention of moving. No matter what he had told Carol before, he knew it wasn't true, he knew his son was safe with her. At least he would be right next door to them.

Daryl looked at his brother. "Where do I put my shit?"

Merle was conflicted, he wanted his brother with him but he also wanted to try to not cause Carol any more pain. Carol fixed his inner battle as if she knew what he was thinking. "You and Carl can follow us back home, we'll walk you over before we go to the auction."

Daryl blinked. They lived together?


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl had so many questions but he held his tongue and followed them out the door as the little boy held on to Carol's hand and chatted happily to Carl who was walking on the other side of the woman.

"Carl, do you want to stay in my room with me? I have bunk beds, uncle Merle won them for me at the auction a few months ago. You can sleep on the top, my momma says I'm too little." Dominic pouted.

Carl gazed over at Carol, asking her. "Sorry Carl I only have one spare room and Daryl should get that. You can stay with Dominic or sleep in the living room, it has a pull out bed. But don't worry, most nights Dominic sleeps in my room."

"Momma! Don't barrass me."

Merle chuckled at the boy. "Embarrass brat, it's embarrass. Besides ain't nothing to be embarrassed about, she's your ma, it's ok to want to sleep with her." He then spoke softer, letting everyone but the kids hear him. "Plus it keeps that Abel outta her bed."

Carol glared at him over her shoulder. "Stop it Merle."

Merle raised up his hand in surrender, but knew that they would be talking about the man later. He was tired of watching that asshole always hang around Carol, looking at her like she was a piece of meat. He let his eyes roam over his brother, with him here maybe they could get past their bull shit and finally get together. Carol had told him what had happened between her and his brother and what she felt for him. He knew she still felt the same way too. She had built up walls so she wouldn't get hurt again, but he knew Daryl could get past them.

They walked up to a pretty house with a child's swing set in the front yard and a mailbox with the name Dixon on it.

Carol opened the door and let them walk in. "Ok guys, this is home. Sorry but I'll have to give you the tour later, I have to get my things and head to the auction. I run it, so they are all waiting on me."

She went into the living room and grabbed a list. "OK Merle, here's the list. You know, I really hate not being able to bid on anything myself. It's not like everyone doesn't know if you bid it's for me." She huffed.

Merle took the list and looked it over. The first item made him smile. "Old man Jones finally finish his next swing?"

"Yes and he might have dropped by and hinted that his auto bid for it is a two pair of breeding rabbits. You know how much I want it, double auto bid if you must, we haven't made a big bid since the bunk bed set so we can handle it."

A knock on the door interpreted their discussion. Carol opened the door to let in a pair of teenagers. "Hello Mayor Dixon, we have welcome packages for a Daryl Dixon and a Carl Grimes. The animals are being dropped off after the auction, they said you would understand."

Carol agreed and took the bags from the kids, thanking them and waving them off with a smile. She then handed the bags off to their new house guests and explained them. "It's just a small package with bathroom supplies along with vouchers for three outfits and two pairs of shoes that you can pick up any time. Sometimes they also add whatever baked goods the kitchen made that day. For the kids they add the school schedule and a list of the clubs they have for the children."

She grabbed an apple off the counter and tossed it to Carl, pointed her head towards the kitchen she told him and Daryl, "We have some food in there, you are both welcome to anything you want. We should be back in a few hours, it depends on how many items are going up today."

Dominic grabbed a small backpack near the door and turned to look at Carl. "Hey Carl, do you wanna go with us? You can go with me to the kids corner and meet my best friends!"

At his frown at being asked to join a kid corner, Carol corrected him. "It's not a bunch of little kids. Most of the town shows up to the auctions and most of the kids hang out with each other on one side of the room. They have people watching them and they have their own small auction, mostly with toys and books."

Dominic jumped up and down. "I'm going to try to trade some of my old action figures for more army men!" Everyone laughed at how excited the little boy got.

"Sure I'll go with you, sounds fun." Carl agreed.

When he said he was going, Carol grabbed another small stack of small folded up papers and handed a few to Carl. "Here, these are vouchers. If you want anything, offer on it and I'll take care of the cost ok?"

Carl beamed at her and gave her a hug. "Really? Thanks Carol!"

Carol walked over to Daryl and gave him some as well, knowing that since Merle was going that he would be too.

"Alright guys, let's go."

They walked outside and noticed that from either house next to them the others were walking out as well.

Glenn spoke up when they got closer together. "Some kids came and dropped off some stuff and reminded us about the auction, thought it might be fun to go to."

Rick nodded along. "Us as well."

Carol handed over the rest of the vouchers she had on hand and told them what she had told Carl.

Rick walked closer to her and she tensed not knowing what he wanted. Merle noticed and moved next to her.

"Uh Carol, I was wondering if you guys do any runs for supplies? If so, can I go on one or can you give me a map of where to go? We need some stuff for Judith." Rick asked.

Carol let out a breath, glad that was all he wanted to talk about. She couldn't handle anything else tonight. "We have a group go out once a week. If anyone wants to go out on their own, we let them, you are not a prisoner here. Or you can leave a list of the items you want on the board in the mess hall. If it is found, it will be brought back to you. I think there is a run going in three days, you'll have to check the board. I'm sorry, I'm not on control of the runs and I can't remember right now when they go out next."

Rick gave her a nod of thanks and slowed down to walk behind them with Michonne.

Daryl walked behind Carol who was holding hands with Dominic and chatting with his brother about the auction.

"Oh Merle, I forgot to add coffee can you bid on some of that as well?"

Merle mock glared at Carol. "Anything else woman, you want a new car as well?"

Carol laughed and stuck her tongue out at him.

The group walked a few more minutes and made their way to a large building. "This holds our mess hall and a few other things, one being the auction room." Merle told them.

Tony was waiting for them out front, he looked relived when they arrived. "Mayor Dixon, everyone is waiting on you to start."

Carol gave Dominic a hug, told him to go see the other kids and to have fun. Carl followed him happily, interested on meeting other kids. She pointed out chairs to the others and made her way to the front of the room with Merle following her and Daryl following him. The brothers stopped at the front of the room and took two chairs in front of where she would be.

At the front of the room there was a small raised table with a microphone on it, she headed right to it. "Hello everyone, good evening. I'm sorry we are getting off to a late start tonight but today we received a new group of people and they needed to be settled in. But I'm here now, let's get this auction on the road!" She finished with a yell, grinning broadly when the room cheered.

"So for our new comers and for any that need to be reminded, here is how this works. Anyone that has something to trade can give me a list of the things they have and if they want anything specific in return. For those that want whatever they can get, you agree to take whatever the winner bids. There are no returns here. If you are unhappy with what you get, you have to wait until the next auction to try for something else or take it to someone with a private trade offer. Remember, those are deals made on your own. We will not police those deals, that was why we made this public auction, to try to make everyone happy."

Carol paused for questions, seeing none she continued. "Sometimes people put auto bid items that they will accept for their items. For example, let's say I have a pair of goats I want to trade and will accept an auto bid of 12 packs of seeds for them. If someone wants the goats and offers the auto bid, they get the goats without them being auctioned off. However, if more than one person offers the auto bid for them, the goats would be auctioned between them until someone wins. Any questions?" She looked around. "No, good. Then let's start."

She took a moment to look over the list of items and took a sip of water from the bottle that someone had left for her. The she cleared her throat and began.

"First we have a pair of crocheted blankets that the Hall sister's made. They are asking an auto bid of someone coming by for a few hours to help them fix a few things around their house. Who would like to give these lovely ladies a hand?"

A man a few rows over from Daryl stood up and smiled at Carol. "I'll give them their auto bid."

Carol smiled back. "Thank you, anyone else?" She paused to see if anyone else would offer, but didn't think so since the Hall sisters were a pair of their most elderly members and they always had someone stop by to lend them a hand. They only put stuff in the auction to help out some by giving away the things they made. Almost every household had at least one blanket or sweater made by the sisters. "Sold!"

Daryl narrowed his eyes as she blushed to the man who bid on the blankets. Merle nudged him in the side with his elbow and spoke low in his ear. "That fucker is Abel, Carol's number one fan. He's been pushing up on her since he came here." Daryl was jealous but didn't want to let it show on his face so he pushed the feeling down. So what if she had another man in her life. He didn't care. _Right?_

Daryl grunted at his brother and didn't say another word throughout the rest of the auction. He was happy for his brother when he won a pair of hunting knives that he wanted, along with just about everything else on the list that Carol wanted. Including the porch swing and the coffee she asked for at the last moment.

When the auction was over and everyone cleared out, Carol stayed behind finishing up her notes of the auction. Dominic and Carl came running to her, full of grins and laughter.

"Momma! Look! I got some new army men and Carl got some new stuff as well!" Dominic told his mom.

Carol smiled at the boys. "I'm glad baby. Carl what did you get?"

"I got some new comic books. The kids had so many things to trade! There was one kid trading the whole Harry Potter series, I thought about getting it but Dominic said you guys already had it and I could borrow them."

"Of course you can honey. Did you have a good time? Did you meet other kids?" Carol wondered if any of the teenagers had shown up tonight, sometimes they didn't.

Carl nodded. "I did, it was nice to be around so many other kids."

She stood up, ready to leave. "Well, let's head back to the house for now. We still have a few hours before it's time to have dinner, I can show you around the house."

The sound of someone clearing his throat behind them made them all turn around.

"Evening Miss Dixon, I was wondering if I could walk you home tonight?"

Daryl glared at the man. _Abel._ A man that seemed a year or two younger than him with a handsome face and soft looking hands. He scoffed to himself. _What a pussy._

Carol smiled at the man. "Thank you for the offer Abel but not tonight. The new group that came in is people I know and I have a few of them staying with me now. I need to get them settled in."

Abel smirked at Daryl, he could tell the redneck didn't like him and could also tell why by the side looks he was giving Carol. "I'm sorry to hear that, maybe we can go on a walk another night this week. I'll stop by your office soon to talk to you." Without waiting for an answer he started to walk off but was stopped by a strong grip on his arm.

"She won't be taking any kind of _walk_ with you any time soon. Ya get me?"

Carol gasped. "Daryl!" She protested as she took his hand off of Abel. "I'm sorry Abel. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

Daryl glared at the man's back as he walked out the door, feeling Carol's questioning gaze on him but not turning to look at her. He had no idea what he was thinking doing that. No, that's a lie, he told himself. He knew what he was doing. He hated someone else flirting with what was his. And dammit, she was his. He could admit that finally to himself. He just had to get her to see that.

* * *

A/N: I think this is my last chapter today for this story. But have no fear, more will be coming for Daryl and Carol soon.

Any guesses on who our real killer is? I know, I know! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

After a short tour of the house it was time to head to the mess hall for dinner.

Carol just wanted a moment to breathe, to think, to scream out her pain. She couldn't believe he was here. After more than a year of thinking he didn't want nothing to do with her anymore, she finds out it was a lie and now he was here, staying in her house. She needed time to sort out her feelings. Did she still love him? After so much hurt could she let him in again? Even if it was all Rick's lies, he still just let her go, without trying to find her and ask what happened. He still believed Rick's words and that hurt, it hurt badly.

Carol looked over at Merle and smiled. The man had been by her side, helping her through it all. She couldn't have asked for a better friend, a better brother. She thanked God everyday that they had found each other.

"Merle, can you take them down to dinner tonight? I'm going to stay in tonight."

Merle looked at her in concern. "I could. You want me to bring you a plate back?"

Carol shook her head at the offer. "I'll be ok, we still have some apples and jerky in the kitchen here. Just make sure the boys eat well please?"

After letting Dominic give his mom a hug and a promise that he would eat his veggies, they left the house to eat.

* * *

Daryl sat quietly through dinner, enjoying the food and just watching everything going on around them. It seemed that they had a good set up here, there was fish, fresh produce and heaps of rice severed tonight. He skipped on dessert, but saw that the boys made sure to grab theirs, slices of blueberry pie.

When they finished up they followed Merle back to the house. As they walked closer to the house, they could hear people talking outside it.

* * *

When they left, Carol had made her way out to her front porch, wanting just to sit and think. She had sat there for some time when someone came walking up. Great, it had to be one of the people that she really didn't want to deal with tonight.

Carol didn't even get up to greet him. "Rick, can I help you with something?"

Rick had seen the others leave her house and go to dinner without her and wanting the chance to talk to her alone, he sent Michonne along with Judith off to dinner without him, thankful that she understood what he wanted to do. He didn't go out to her right away, he still had to work up the courage to face her and her anger.

He moved forward towards Carol slowly, not wanting to scare her. "Can we talk?" He paused and waited for a sign that it was ok to speak his peace. Which he got in a nod of approval. "You have to know that I wasn't thinking right back then. The things I said, the things I did, it wasn't me, I wasn't myself. I'm sorry, can we move past this?"

Neither one of the had noticed that people had finished up dinner and were making their way back to their homes for the night. Just behind them but still unseen stood all of their house mates along with Glenn, Maggie and Hershel.

Carol stood to face him, staring at him. "People reveal themselves through their actions, and Rick, I've seen just who you are. Don't expect me to just snap my fingers and be ok. It doesn't work that way."

Rick watched her, watching him. He looked her over, trying to figure this new Carol out. He decided he couldn't. "You've changed."

Carol snorted."Yeah I did. Pain, heartache and betrayal does that to a person."

"I said I was sorry, please Carol can't you forgive me?" Rick tried to plead.

Carol took a step closer to him, her body shaking in anger.

"You want _my_ forgiveness? I'm sorry Rick, I can't give it to you. You may not have been the one that bit my Sophia and turned her into a walker yourself," She took a breath, she could feel her voice shaking and willed the tears not to fail. "But the other kids? The ones I took care of and loved as my own? Lizzie, Mika, Carl, Judith? You willingly took them from me. I was there for your son each and every time you turned him away and told him 'Not now Carl'. I was there when he had to kill his own mother after seeing his baby sister born."

She took another step towards him and poked him hard in the chest, making him take a step back. "Where the fuck where you at Rick? Not there. But I was. I was taking care of him and your newborn baby while you went bat shit crazy. And you tell me I will never see those kids again? Then when I tell you the truth that I didn't kill anyone, you tell me you believed me but I still wasn't allowed back? And you lied to them all, you never even told Daryl that Merle and I wanted to see him. You took away my family, you took Merle's brother from him. How could you? No, fuck you Rick. I can't give you my forgiveness." By the time her rant was over she was almost screaming in his face.

With each word Carol yelled at him, Rick felt like they were stabbing him. He knew he made mistakes, he _knew._ But to hear it from her, it made it so much worse. He coul feel her pain with her words.

"Carol _please._" He begged. "I will do whatever you want me to do, I will earn your trust back. But please let me try. How about if I talk to Daryl? What if I told him the truth now, everything you said?"

When she heard his name and the reminder of all the things she told Rick, she froze and the tears that she had tried so hard to not let fall, fell. She remembered begging at the gate to see him, to tell him good bye because she loved him and didn't want to leave without him knowing it. Rick knew she loved him and still lied.

Merle stood and listened with the others, not knowing what to do or say. However, he knew that Carol needed to get some of that off of her chest. She sure would be upset when she found out they had an audience though. As soon as she started crying he moved forward, putting himself in between her and Rick.

"Ok, shows over. Everyone head on home." Merle glared at Rick when he didn't back off at first. He took a step towards the man and Rick walked away with his head down.

Carol was horrified to see them all standing there listening. When Merle stepped forward she took a moment to wipe at her eyes and compose herself. She was so ashamed of herself that she had lost control of her emotions like that.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Glenn walking towards her with concern in his eyes so she gave him a small smile and shook her head at him. "It's ok Glenn. I'll see you all tomorrow ok? Goodnight."

She didn't even wait to see if anyone else had anything else to say, she grabbed Dominic's hand and brought him into the house to get him ready for bed.

Carl had never felt more anger towards his father in his entire life as much as he did right now. When his dad walked away from Carol he had to walk by him and tried to reach out to Carl but he slapped his hand away and ran after Carol.

Seeing Carl run into the house spurred the others into action and they all went into their own homes, each with their own thoughts on what they heard and with heavy hearts for the pain they heard in Carol's voice.

Merle gestured to his brother. "Come on, let's head out back for a smoke. I got a table and some chairs set up back there. Damn woman won't let me smoke inside."

Daryl was struggling with the want to go inside to check on Carol and see if she was ok. But what would he say? He wasn't good at comforting anyone. He debated it for another moment but followed his brother out back, accepting the cigarette he was offered.

The two brothers sat in silence, both just happy to be near the other. After awhile Merle got up, leaving behind the pack and lighter. "I got to get some sleep, got to get up early. You need anything just come find me."

Daryl nodded to let him know he understood and put his feet up on the chair his brother had just left, relaxing and just breathing in the night air. He had no idea he was sitting under her window until he heard a door open and her voice along with laughter float out of the window.

"Dominic stop running around, it's time for bed. I said you could sleep with me tonight, but you have to get into bed for that to happen."

He could hear the little boy's giggles. "No momma, don't wanna go to bed tonight. Let's stay up all night and tell stories!"

Carol's laughter sounded heavenly. "Sorry baby we can't do that. Now come on, into bed now."

Some moving around was heard, then he could tell that they got into bed as they said good night to each other and she gave him a kiss. Faster than he thought the boy fell asleep, snoring loudly for such a small boy.

Daryl was about to get up and head inside when he heard a knock on her door. He told himself to leave, that he was being nosy, but he still sat back down as he heard her door squeak open.

"Carol? Can I sleep in here?" Carl asked her.

"Sure sweetheart, come on over."

"I'm glad to see you again Carol, I missed you."

"Me too Carl, me too. Good night sweetheart, get some rest now."

Daryl sat there until Carl too started to snore, then another sound reached his ears, this one making his fists clench and his teeth grid harshly. She was crying softly. She was crying and he didn't know how to fix it.

He stayed there, under her window, listening to her every tortured sob. He stayed there long after her breathing evened out and she fell asleep, thinking on what the hell he was going to do next. He had no idea on how to fix things, just knew he _had _to. He had found her again and there was no way he was letting her go this time.


	6. Chapter 6

Early the next morning the Dixon house was awoken by a loud banging on the door. Merle was the first to make it to the door, followed by his brother and not far behind him, Carol.

Merle swung the door open to find James Collins, their head of security, standing there with two men that were in charge of the supply runs. James looked sheepishly at him. "Sorry to wake you, but we have a situation that can't wait."

Merle growled at them. "It better be fucking good, she don't get enough sleep as it is."

Carol pushed between the two brothers. "It's alright Merle, I'm up now. James why don't you guys come in and tell me what seems to be the problem. Let me just make some coffee to wake up some."

James and the other two came inside and sat down, waiting for Carol to make the coffee and hand it out before talking.

"Well ma'am the hunting group that came back last night told us about a Wal-Mart super center that they passed about half a day from here. They took a quick look inside and told us it wasn't that picked over yet."

Carol was very interested, this place could be a gold mine. "And what about walkers?"

"Well, they said there was some in the parking lot, a small herd. But inside, they only came across a few."

A small herd they could deal with. It was worth it, Carol knew she had to send a team out to clear out what they could.

"Ok, let's get a team ready to go this morning, the sooner the better."

One of the other men shifted in his seat and spoke up. "Ma'am, that's the problem. Our teams just went out yesterday on runs."

Carol didn't see the problem. "Well we have three back up drivers and teams for the semi's for when this happens. What's the hold up?"

"Sam and Holly are ready to go but Sally can't go, she broke her wrist. In order for three teams to go we need one more driver and, well, there is only one more person that can drive them."

Carol winced, this wasn't going to go over very well. As expected, Merle exploded.

"Fuck no. She ain't going." Merle turned to Carol, already knowing what she was thinking and already knew that he would lose this fight. "Carol you can't." He hated when she left the Colony because it meant he couldn't go with her. She made him promise long ago that one of them would always stay behind with Dominic.

Carol walked around the table to Merle and gave his arm a squeeze. "You know I have to Merle, we can't pass this up."

Upon figuring out that his brother wasn't going to be able to talk her out of going, Daryl let his feelings be known. "I'm going with you."

Carol didn't even look at him. "I'm sorry but I have my own team, there's no room."

Merle however had to stick his nose in. "You have a team to go with you in another car but inside the semi with you it's always empty. You can bring a few people in there with you. Daryl can go with you."

Carol scowled at his suggestion. She knew he wanted her and Daryl to fix things, but he couldn't push things.

James didn't catch on her evil glare to Merle but he agreed. "Ma'am, I think it's a good idea. We all know how good of a shot you are, but I for one will feel better if you had more protection."

Daryl didn't let anything else be said. "That settles it, I'm going. I'm going to see what Glenn, Rick and the others need." With that said he just walked out, he would be going whether she liked it or not.

While it didn't take Carol long to get ready to go, she was delayed with saying good-bye to Dominic and Carl, both boys caused a fit when they found out she was leaving for a possible few day trip. Finally she untangled Dominic from around her legs and handed him off to Merle, giving him one last kiss.

She grabbed her pack, strapped on her gun belt and stepped outside. She wasn't surprised to see the prison group waiting on her. She could see that besides Daryl, Glenn and Michonne both stood waiting with their packs and weapons. Great, more company. At least she could stand to be around those two.

The moment he saw her, Glenn stepped forward. "Daryl told us what's going on and that you have room for us."

Carol glared at the younger Dixon brother. "Oh did he? Well it will be tight, but fine. I don't have time to fight about it. But you have to follow my orders if you want to be on my team. If you can't, you stay here. Our teams are successful because of their team work, I can't let you mess that up."

Glenn, Michonne and Daryl agreed and followed her to the town hall where the other teams normally met up.

As Carol walked up the others in her team, her body guards and also team members, Tony and Mark came to stand next to her as she moved to the front of the other two teams. She nodded her head in greeting at the others in her team, the ones that loaded and guarded their truck while the rest of them got the supplies.

"Alright, so I'm sure the word has spread. About a half a day from here a group of our hunters found a Wal-Mart that didn't seem picked over. Our normal supply teams are already out so that leaves us to go. I know that we don't go out as often but I will not allow that to be an excuse for sloppy work. Follow your team leaders and stick with your group. Is that clear?" She waited as the loud cheer she got died down. "Group one, Sam's group- you will be after clothes, shoes and bedding. Grab it all, every season, from every section. Make sure to get blankets, sheets and pillows but leave the air mattresses for last. Got it?"

Sam raised his hand. "We have those requests for bean bags from a few of the teenagers, do you want us to grab them?"

Carol nodded. "Yes that's fine, add that to your list. Group two, Holly's group- you guys have the pharmacy, toiletries, automotive, and garden centers. Grab it all, clear it out. Questions?" Holly and her group had none.

She looked at her group. "My group, we have food, baby supplies, kitchen supplies and cookware along with the sporting goods sections." She gave them a moment to nod their understanding before facing everyone again.

"Clear out walkers, move fast but stay safe. This most likely will be an over night trip at least. Afer we finish getting the main stuff if we still have enough time left we will then go after the other items, games, toys, books, things like that. As a reminder, those that fall out of line and don't listen to their team leader will be punished when we get back here. As this is a big haul and we can not afford mistakes, the punishment this time will be three months of latrine duty." Carol was satisfied at the groans she heard, she said it mostly for the prison group members, she wasn't sure they would play well on a team with people they didn't know.

"Go grab food packs, make sure you have all your gear. We leave in 10." Carol finished up and Tony walked closer to her.

"I got our food packs ready, it's in the car. Are they riding with you?"

"They are. Go grab a food pack for each of them please."

Carol walked around, making sure everyone was ready before jumping up into the truck she was going to be driving. Shortly after starting it up, the line of trucks and cars pulled out.

Daryl sat next to her chewing his thumb nail. He was pissed when he heard that she was going on a run, what was she thinking? He wanted to talk to her but had no idea what to say. Not only that but Glenn and Michonne where sitting behind them in the sleeping area. Just after they pulled out of the Colony he watched as she grabbed the walkie off of her belt.

"Mama D to Uncle D."

Daryl heard his brother answer back. "This is Uncle D. Woman you come back to us safe you here?"

Daryl watched as she smiled at Merle's words and the worry in his voice. "Don't worry, I always do." She paused and took a breath. "Take care of those boys for me." Daryl could hear her voice cracking.

"Don't you worry Mama D, I got it all under control. Go do your thing. See you soon."

He watched as one tear fell down her cheek. "Give them my love. See you soon."

As she put the walkie back on her belt he reached over and gave her hand a pat. "Merle will take care of them." He tried to offer some kind of comfort but she only snorted at his attempt.

"That is one thing I am not worried about. Merle has been taking care of Dominic and I for a year and he will make sure Carl is ok too. Doesn't mean I won't miss them."

Daryl felt hurt at her dismissal, he was really trying here. But more than that, he felt anger at the unintentional dig at the fact that it was his brother that was there to take care of her and not him. She may not have meant to hurt him, but she did.

Glenn leaned forward to tease her. "Mama D?" He laughed as Carol laughed with him. "Yeah, for Mama Dixon, don't remember who started it but the name stuck."

The rest of the ride was mostly quiet with only Carol telling them how their runs worked and what they did. The others paid attention, wanting this to go smoothly to get as much as they could and to get everyone back safe.

Hours later when they pulled up to the parking lot they were all glad that it was only a small herd outside. Carol didn't let anyone out of her truck to deal with them.

"Holly's group is the best with knives and taking them down in close combat, they will take care of them with a few from Sam's team watching out with bows and rifles just in case."

Everyone watched in silence as the group on the ground took out the walkers quickly and efficiently. When the last walker fell and the humans loaded back up into their vehicles, they all pulled around to the back of the store to the loading docks.

Carol got out and had her group huddle around her, watching as the other teams did the same.  
"Everyone grab two carts each, we will fill them up then we come drop them back off to the people waiting back here to load up the trucks. Then we repeat over and over until our sections are done." She looked at Mark, she knew this would upset him but she had to do what was best for the team. "In each group we have one member that does not gather supplies, that person is the lookout for their team. Normally my team has Mark look out for us, but this time I'd like Daryl to. Is that ok Daryl?"

Daryl took in Mark's outraged face and gave a half smirk. "Fine by me." He felt pride that she was confident in his skills to protect them, to protect _her._

Carol saw Holly and Sam nod at her, their groups ready to go. She took one last look at her group, making sure everyone was ready. She nodded back at the other team leaders and they moved out.

Daryl walked with his bow at the ready as the others in his group grabbed carts and made their way to their first section. He watched as Carol, Tony and Mark all moved with ease grabbing as much as they could but still keeping their carts somewhat neat to fit as much as possible. Glenn and Michonne weren't doing as clean of a job but also made quick work in filling their carts up.

Mark was fuming as he loaded his carts. He reached the end of the aisle his group was on and instead of waiting for the others like he was supposed to, he started to go around the corner to move on to the next one.

He heard the moan almost too late. Lucky for him he was pulled back by his shirt just as an arrow went speeding past him into the eye socket of the walker that had almost grabbed him.


	7. Chapter 7

_No one ever gets tired of love, _  
_everyone gets tired of waiting, assuming, _  
_hearing lies, saying sorry, and hurting._  
_-unknown_

* * *

Daryl was watching up and down the aisle his group was on like he was supposed to when he noticed Carol take off in a sprint from the corner of his eye. Quickly he saw where she was heading, to that asshole Mark who was about to be walker food. He shot the dead fucker in the eye and made his way to Carol, who had Mark shoved up against the shelf, just as the others also got to them.

Carol was pissed, her group had never made a mistake before. She grabbed Mark by his collar and lightly shoved him back against the shelf behind him, not wanting to make too much noise but wanting him to know how displeased she was.

"What the fuck Mark? How many god damn runs have we been on? You know we all stay on the same aisle until the next one is cleared. What the hell is wrong with you?" She hissed at him. "We have never made a mistake before. I don't want to hear your excuses. Stay with the fucking group from now on. I'll deal with you when we get back."

Mark paled at her words. He knew she held him and Tony above the others, expected them to lead by example to everyone else. "I'm sorry." He said as he hung his head. He knew that in his anger at being replaced he could have died or maybe even caused one of their deaths.

Carol didn't say another word, just gave him another warning glare and walked back to her cart, the others following her lead.

It took the rest of the day but all the groups finished up their sections. Sam, Holly and Carol got together with their groups in the loading area, making sure they hadn't lost anyone. Carol glanced at them all, she could tell they were tired, hungry and ready to drop.

Carol looked at the other team leaders. "How much room is left in your trucks?" Both replied that they still had room left and when she checked her own truck, she saw that they still had half of it empty as well.

Turning back to the rest she addressed them. "Great job today, we grabbed everything on our priority lists. However we still have tons of empty room so we will stay here for the night and grab everything else we can starting at daybreak. I want everyone to stay in here, it's closed off and we are safe, however I still want people on watch. If you have to go to the restroom, go in pairs at least. "

Daryl watched as she asserted herself and gave orders, a rush of lust sweeping through his body as he thought of how sexy it made her. His eyes trailed her as she talked to the others, making sure everyone had water and something to eat.

Carol made sure that everyone was taken care of before she moved off on her own, slightly away from the rest of the group. She could feel _his_ eyes on her and knew he would be making his way to her soon and she didn't want to be within hearing distance of the others when he did. Sure enough, Carol had just sat down and bit into the apple she had in her bag as he walked over to her.

He stood there within reach and stared at his feet with that damn thumb of his in his mouth. He shuffled even closer to her and spoke just above a whisper to her. "Can we talk?"

Carol shrugged. "Can't stop you."

Daryl took that as an invitation and sat in front of her, tossing his bow down next to him. "Look, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have believed what Rick said but I was hurting."

Carol refused to let her thoughts or emotions show on her face. "Why did you? I thought you knew me better than that Daryl. I thought you knew how I felt about you. I would have never left you without telling you why."

Daryl pulled his knees up to his chest and laid his head down on them. "Damn it I know woman. I just wasn't thinking clearly. I let the hurt and anger control me for awhile. But I'm here now."

He glanced under his hair at her, letting her see all of the emotions in his eyes. But it wasn't enough for her.

"Yes, you are here now. But what does that mean? Am I to assume something by that?"

Daryl scowled. Damn she was making this much harder than it should be. "Ya know I ain't good at this shit. It means I'm here, with you." She didn't even smile at his words, didn't she know what he was offering? "You know how I feel, don't cha?"

Carol looked down, struggling with her feelings. No, she had no clue, she had hopes but no way of knowing for sure. Daryl Dixon did not do feelings. She knew that he allowed her to touch him some times, they had sex a few nights but the second it was over he always left without a word. He gave her a few rare smiles and a few even rarer touches outside of sex, normally just on the arm or shoulder as they passed each other, but that was it. Other times he was still distant, cold and a few times before she left he was even a bigger jerk than normal. Of course she had no idea what he felt. However she did know that she loved him, she felt like she had always loved him.

Carol shook her head at him and sighed. "No Daryl, I had no idea how you feel. Your here with me, what does that mean?"

Daryl was stunned, she had no idea? How did she not know that she was his whole reason to live, the reason he still got up each morning?

"I, well, I care about you." He stuttered out. He really wanted to tell her that he loved her, but the words just wouldn't come out. "And it means that I'm here now and I ain't going anywhere."

At his words Carol felt her world crash down. He only just cared for her? She knew in that moment that she had to give up on Daryl Dixon, she couldn't keep loving him and not being loved back.

* * *

Back at the Colony Merle had his hands full. He had to drag an unwilling six year old to dinner, Dominic did not want to leave the house in case Carol came back and he missed her return. It took Merle and Carl both to get him out of the house and to the mess hall.

On the way back to the Dixon house they met another problem, in the form of Rick Grimes.

Rick had been thinking about Carl all day, trying to figure out how to talk to him and get him back staying with him. When he saw him walking with Merle, laughing with Carol's young kid, Rick lost all control and forgot the calm conversation he had planned in his head.

"Carl!" They heard Rick shout at them. "Come on, it's time for this to stop. You need to come with me now."

Rick caught up to him and was holding Judith in one arm with the other out stretched towards Carl, reaching for him, grabbing him roughly.

Merle jumped in at seeing him grab Carl. "Whoa now."

Rick glared at Merle. "This isn't your concern, he's my son."

Merle gave a nod of agreement. "Maybe so, but he already told you he wanted to stay with Carol. And Carol asked me to watch out for him, I plan on doing that. If he wants to go with you, that's fine. But if not, you ain't making him."

Rick calculated the odds in his head. With the baby in his arms, he knew he wouldn't be able to take Merle on. Then he stopped. What was he thinking? He only wanted Carl back with him, now he was thinking of actually fighting Merle Dixon?

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to grab you. But Carl, you belong with me, with your family." Rick tried to reason with his son.

Carl felt his blood boil. "I am with family, you know, the one you took from me. Carol is my family, she always has been. I'm staying with her."

Rick could see how serious his son was, it hurt him deeply but he knew he had to let it go for now. His son was a teenager and not someone he could just easily boss around, he had to go slowly to convince him that his place was with him. At least he was next door to him and could be close to him while he worked out a new plan.

"Fine, for now. But I still want to see you."

Carl didn't bother correcting his words, it was anything but for now. He would never go back with his dad, never. His place was with the one person that wasn't his blood but always put his needs first, his place was with Carol, the mom he wished was his.

Merle watched as Carl turned his back on Rick and walked to their house. Merle kept looking at Rick for another moment, seeing what he would do. When the man did nothing but huff and walk the other way, Merle took Dominic's hand in his again and followed Carl home.

* * *

Unnoticed by anyone, a man slipped out of the Colony alone. He had a meeting to get to and he didn't want to be late.

He slowly made his way to the meeting point a few miles away, killing the few walkers that came at him. When he arrived he saw that he was in fact late, the other man was already there waiting for him.

He walked up to the man sitting in his car alone and waited for him to speak.

"Any news?"

"The prison group has arrived. Well what is left of them. She now has both Dixon men living in her home along with another child." He reported.

"Is that so? That is great to hear. Cause what waves you need to but make sure Carol and the younger Dixon do not get involved again."

"Yes Sir."

"The plan stays the same, we stick to the schedule. Good work. See you next week."

The man stayed where he was as he watched the man drive off with his group of men. He watched until they couldn't be seen any longer and only then did he start his walk back to the Colony. He hated what he was doing, Carol was a good woman and the place she had made for other survivors was safe and a good place to be. But what choice did he have?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I just want to take a moment to thank all of you guys! Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting, pm'img me to let me know how much you are enjoying it, all of it. You guys rock and I love you!

Enjoy the longest chapter so far. Things are almost coming to a head with our lovely Daryl and Carol, things will be picking up much faster from here on out. :)

* * *

That night everyone slept peacefully. Everyone that is, expect Daryl. His talk with Carol didn't go as he planned. He thought that when he told her that he cared about her that she would be excited. But instead she looked devastated and he didn't understand it. He had tried to talk with her more but the other team leaders had come to steal her away to talk about some important shit and when he went to find her after, she was already sleeping.

Daryl even tried to talk with her in the morning but she wouldn't give him the time of day, she just woke everyone up and got them moving to gather up more supplies. And when they were in the store he couldn't talk with her, he had to keep a look out and make sure no walkers came up on them. All in all, by the time they got ready to leave the store, Daryl Dixon was one furious and confused redneck.

Carol was glad that he believed she was sleeping the night before, she couldn't handle talking with him anymore, she had to keep her mind on the run and the people she had to keep safe. The next morning she knew that he was trying hard to get her attention but she made sure to keep herself busy and surrounded by others.

When they finished up everyone was very pleased with what they got. They had the time and room to get tons of extras, they got all the bikes, toys, games, books, furniture, crafting supplies, grills and grilling supplies, school supplies and so much more. It was their biggest haul yet and they couldn't wait to get it back to share it with the town.

Everyone was standing around getting ready to pack up when one of the women in another group came up to Carol and handed her a tote with some stuff inside. Daryl and Glenn had stood by the truck waiting for her and watched as she opened it and jumped up and down in her happiness at whatever was inside. Carol hugged the woman in thanks and walked back to the truck with a bounce in her step.

Glenn couldn't help but smile at the huge grin on Carol's face. As she got closer he asked about the tote. "What's in there that has you all happy?"

Carol was grinning and still happy as she answered him while she got up into the truck. "The group that packed up the toys and games remembered a few things from my list for Dominic and they got him a Harry Potter lego set, along with a train set and a few other smaller things he wanted. Dominic plans on asking Santa for a wooden train set for Christmas and I think Santa just delivered."

They all packed up, made sure they had everyone and started on the road back home.

Glenn was curious about the little boy and since she seemed in such a good mood, he took advantage of it. "So how did you find Dominic?"

Carol chuckled lightly at the memory. "Well as you heard, I found Merle sick and half starved. I had gone on a small run to get some more medicine for him in a very small pharmacy we had passed. I was in the store getting everything I could when someone grabbed my leg, I thought it was a walker and went to stab it in the head. But when I did I saw it was a little kid. He didn't even look scared that I was about to kill him, just looked at me like I was a dream, didn't even cry."

Glenn was listening to her story with his mouth open. "Why was he alone?"

"We still don't know the whole story, he doesn't talk about it much. What we do know is he was with a group of other kids and two adults from a kids home and was left behind in that pharmacy about 5 days before I found him. I left notes in that store and around town that I had found him and have gone back a few times to see if anyone went back for him, but nothing. He's been stuck to Merle and I ever since, asked if I was going to be his new momma about a month later and here we are."

Daryl snorted. "Can't believe my brother takes care of a kid. Don't seem like him."

Carol shot him a dirty look. "Merle changed, he's not the same person any longer. Him and Dominic get along great, Merle loves that boy and the feeling is mutual."

Glenn, not wanting a fight to break out, tried to keep the peace. "It does seem like Merle changed. I mean yesterday when he saw Rick, he looked like the old Merle with the anger pouring off of him, but the rest of the time he seemed different, like more calm."

"Yeah, I don't think Merle will ever forgive Rick." Carol trailed off, not saying that she also didn't think she could forgive Rick, but everyone in the truck heard her unspoken words.

After that, the ride was quiet. Glenn and Michonne fell asleep and Daryl spent most of his time staring out his window, thinking and stealing quick glances at Carol every now and again. He made a plan in his head, when they got back to the house he would get her alone and talk with her. He had no idea why him telling her that he cared about it made her react that way and he was determined to find out.

Carol was glad for the silence of the ride, she was trying her hardest to keep her crushed emotions at bay. She couldn't believe after everything they had been through, the many months she had spent crying over him, the whole time her love for him only grew while he only cared for her? The thought wounded her, but no way was she going to let him know that. No, she would let herself have one more cry later alone at what would never be and then she would move on, it was time to stop wasting her time, emotions and energy on Daryl Dixon.

* * *

When the group came back through the gates, Merle along with Dominic and Carl, stood waiting for them. Carol reached them first and he let the boys hug her tightly before he grabbed her up in his own version of a hug.

Daryl waited a bit away from them, watching their reunion with mixed feelings. He was glad that Merle found people to care about but the moment he grabbed Carol up in a bear hug and twirled her around, lifting her off of the ground, Daryl felt jealousy surge through him.

Carol took a moment to make sure everything would get stored properly and taken care of before heading back home. While she wanted to relax for the rest of the day, she knew that was out of the question. She would allow herself enough time to change, maybe grab a snack and then she would be back in her office.

Merle had let Dominic come with him to see Carol but after seeing her safe and sound, he walked the boy back to the school where he would spend a few more hours. Carol had just sat down at the table, jotting notes down on a notepad when Merle came back in. Daryl and Carl were also standing around, neither one wanted to let Carol leave his sight. Merle thought it was funny and would have laughed it not for the look in his brother's eye, he would have to find out what happened later.

Carol felt the chair next to her get pulled out and looked up to see Merle reading over her notes.

"What's this? Who are you writing up? I've never seen you write one of these up." Merle inquired.

Carol brought one hand to her hair and lightly tugged at the small curls that had grown back and finished writing with a sigh. "It was Mark. I made a call that was best for everyone but he didn't like it and he messed up. He was inches from being walker food and had to be saved by your brother. He didn't follow the rules."

Merle was pissed. He hated Mark, had since he first saw him. There was just something about him that Merle didn't trust. "Carol, I told you, Mark,"

Carol interrupted him with a slam of her hand against the table. "Yes Merle I fucking know how you feel about Mark. No need to remind me _again._ Can't you just be happy I'm home and we brought back everyone alive? Bitch at me later, I got shit to do at the office." She stormed out of the house without looking back, if she had, she would have seen the stunned look at their faces.

Merle groaned to himself. Now he knew for sure something happened. He turned to Carl who was watching wide eyed. "Hey kid, why don't you go keep Carol company at the office? She'll be there for a few more hours today and you can help her get caught up." As Merle expected, Carl jumped at the chance to spend time with her and he ran out the house after her.

"Come on baby brother, let's head out for a smoke and you can tell me what I'm missing." Merle didn't give Daryl a chance to decline as he pushed him ahead of him and out the back door.

Daryl had just sat down when his brother punched him in the arm. He glared up at him, "What the fucks that for?"

Merle didn't back down from his glare. "What happened out there?"

"Carol put me as look out, guess that Mark guy didn't care for it. He took off headed to another aisle before we were ready and a walker almost got him."

Merle shook his head angrily. "Nice to know, but not what I meant. What happened with you and her."

Daryl fidgeted in his chair, unwilling to meet his brothers stare. Merle aimed another punch his way and Daryl put his hands up. "Aight fuck, calm down. I told her I was sorry and I was here now."

Merle knew that wasn't it, there was more to it. "What else?"

Daryl almost didn't want to answer. But maybe Merle could help him? He had been around Carol for more than a year now. "She asked me what that meant and I said I was here with her. And then she said she didn't know how I felt about her so I told her I cared about her. That's it."

Merle wanted to slam his head against the nearest hard surface. And here people thought he was the stupid one. "She told me y'all had sex a few times and you always left her after you was done, she probably thought you was just using her to get off. Of course she didn't have any clue how you felt about her! A broken woman like Carol, you have to spell it out for her."

Daryl was listening with his head down but Merle could see that he still wasn't getting it.

"The woman has cried about you for a fucking year. She ain't never looked at another man even when they all look at her and try to get her attention." Merle sat down next to Daryl and waited until he meet his eyes. "Daryl, that woman has carried a touch for you for years. She loves you. And you know that don't cha? But when she is confused about how you feel about her, you turn around and only tell her that you care about her? Wrong move bro. Look I know you have some issues and no one understands them more than me. But if you don't try to move past your demons, you will lose the best thing that ever happened to you."

Daryl took his words in. He knew deep down she loved him but he had never heard the words spoken before. It seemed to hit him harder and sink in. She loved him. _She loved him. _There was no way he was going to lose her.

Daryl groaned and put his head in his hands. "What do I do now?" He knew he had to fix things and he was ready to do whatever it took and if asking his brother for help would fix it, he would fucking do it.

"You do the only thing you can. You tell her you love her and go from there. Then you keep reminding her everyday. We live in a shitty world now baby brother, we living on borrowed time, you can't be wasting time you could be loving your woman." Merle advised him.

Daryl was about to thank him and head off to do just that but an angry Carl came rushing around the corner.

"Well you best go do that before your too late." Carl spat out, obviously having heard the last of their talk.

Daryl was fast on his feet. "Whatcha mean?"

"I was with Carol and that jerk came in asking her to go for a walk with him tonight. She looked sad for a moment and then agreed to it!"

Daryl was seeing red. He just figured out she loved him, really figured it out and already another fucker was trying to steal her from him?

"Fucking Abel." Merle spat out, his thoughts racing. "Daryl, how serious are you? You gotta tell me the truth. Cause if you ain't ready to do whatever it takes to make her happy I can't help."

Daryl looked his older brother in the eye and let all his walls fall, letting the truth show on his face of how serious he was. "She's mine, always has been. I can't lose her. I- I, fuck it. I love her." He admitted the words for the first time and heard a gasp from the other side of the fence. He stomped towards it, intending to find out who was listening to his private conversation.

Glenn and Maggie popped up right before he leaned over the fence separating their yards. Daryl could see that Glenn looked embarrassed that they got caught but Maggie on the other hand was looking at him like he had just gifted her with a shiny new toy, with her hands clasped under her chin and her eyes shinning with happy tears.

"Uh sorry. But to be fair, we were out here first." Glenn stammered as his face turned redder than it already was.

Maggie elbowed him to shut him up. "Oh Glenn who cares. Didn't you hear? He finally admitted that he loves her! Oh Daryl can we help?" Maggie was jumping up and down at this point, her excitement could not be held in.

Daryl let out a grunt. He hated that all these people knew and fuck, now half of them were staring at him like the damn sun was shinning out his ass. But Maggie was a woman, maybe she could be of some help. As long as she calmed the fuck down and didn't start hugging on him. At his thought, Daryl took a few steps back from the fence in case she did leap over to do just that. He gave a jerky nod in her direction at her question as he sat back down.

Daryl sat in thought before giving in. He knew whatever they would plan would put him way out of his comfort zone but it had to be done, he had to man up. He could do this. He _would _do this. She was worth it. "What's the plan?"

Maggie let out a squeal and did just what he was afraid of. That damn girl jumped over the fence to give him a hug. Fucking women, Daryl thought to himself.

Merle slapped him on his back and gave him a grin that should have made Daryl scared. "Don't worry, with our help, you'll get your woman."


	9. Chapter 9

Hello readers! I just wanted to give you a small note to let you guys know that updates might be a little slower for the next month or so. It's the holiday season and I have tons to do. But I'll try to still update once a twice a week for the next month.

* * *

Maggie wasted no time in barking out orders. "Ok Daryl, you need to wash up. Go take a shower, put on some clean clothes and cut your hair."

Daryl was fine with cleaning up, but his hair? "Woman no. You just leave my hair alone dammit."

Maggie backed off as if she could feel she was pushing too hard. They got him into the shower while Maggie got him some clean clothes. Daryl had just came out when Merle's walkie went off.

_"Merle, where the hell are you? I'm swamped and your late. Hershel and a few of the others are already waiting for you."_

Merle looked at his watch and cussed. He was supposed to hand out jobs to the prison group and he left a few other things unfinished in his office, he had forgotten about all of it.

"Shit I'm sorry Carol, I was busy. Any chance you can take care of it for me?"

_"Busy? Doing what? Not busy doing your work cause I looked in your office and its all on your desk."_

"Just busy. Look take care of the prison group and I'll owe you one."

_"Merle! I have to go down to take care of a problem at the training field and the kitchen called in that more supplies have come up missing. I don't have time to do your job as well."_

"Fuck really? Alright, the training field is closer to me, I'll handle that."

_"Fine. I'll take care of jobs for the prison group but you owe me big."_

"Deal. I'll be by after I'm done."

Merle set his walkie back on his hip and cussed some more. "Sorry brother, duty calls. 'Sides, y'all should head over to Carol and figure out where she wants you."

The others agreed and made plans to meet back up after.

Glenn, Maggie, Carl and Daryl made their way to Carol's office and almost ran her over as she was coming out.

Carol saw Daryl first and right away she could tell he had cleaned up and changed, he was wearing jeans that were tighter than anything she had ever seen him wear before. She let her eyes trail over his body before shaking her head to clear it. "Uh hi guys. I'm sure your here for jobs but could you just go in and wait with the others? I just have to go take care of something and I'll be right back." She waved her hand in the direction of her office before jogging away.

As soon as she was out of hearing range Maggie slapped Daryl on his arm. "Did you see that?" She asked excitedly.

Daryl was lost. "Was I supposed to see something?"

"Yes you didn't see the way she looked at you?" Maggie said with a giggle.

Glenn took the teasing to the next level, just to mess with the redneck and get him back for all the teasing he had been on the receiving end of. "That my friend was called an eye fuck. Carol was fucking you with her eyes. Looks like she likes you all cleaned up." Glenn was happy when he got the effect he wanted. Daryl turned beet red at his words and stormed past them into Carol's office.

* * *

A lone figure watched as Carol left her office to go to the kitchen. He already knew what she would find, more missing food.

He was thankful that no one had seen him each time he had gone in and taken stuff. It had been close today but he had gotten out in time. He never took much food, he didn't want anyone to starve, he was just following orders and trying to cause chaos.

He still had to do something about Carol and Daryl but he had no idea what and he was running out of time. He was standing there trying to come up with a plan when someone walked in front of him, bringing him out of his thoughts. _Jackpot, she'll do._

* * *

Carol went to the kitchen and asked the normal questions, did they see anyone, what was taken, who was on shift, etc. She talked to everyone she needed to and afterwards gathered up her notes to take back to her office.

She was still deep in thought when she opened her office door and walked right over to her desk without really seeing the others in the room.

Hershel watched as she moved around them without paying them any attention, as she sat down he brought her focus back to the present by clearing his throat. "Is everything alright Carol?"

Carol jumped, startled at the question. "Oh! Yes sorry, my mind was just on a problem. I forgot I had you guys waiting for me. So sorry for the wait, let's get you taken care of." She shuffled around some papers trying to find the ones she was looking for, getting more and more flustered every minute. She really had to get her desk cleaned off and soon. Finally she found what she wanted. "Ahha! Alright so I know most your skills I think, but is there anything any of you do not want to do anymore?"

Tyreese raised his hand, "I'd like to not do any runs if possible."

Carol nodded at him. "That's fine. We don't really have any openings on our run teams right now anyways. I think if I remember, you are good with wood and making things correct?"

"I am, you guys got things to be made? I can do that." Tyreese agreed.

"Yes, oh boy we could really use someone like you. We are building a church that still needs to be finished, the kitchen crew is asking for more smokehouses and over at the barn they always need new stuff. Not counting the requests we have from the kids for benches around the park, and stuff like that."

Tyreese seemed happy to be able to do something as he grabbed a work schedule from her and left.

After some discussion Maggie and Sasha both signed up to help out at the hospital and Rick said he could help in the fields and gardens. They all grabbed their work schedules and left as well. The others still had no idea what they wanted to do.

A flash of brilliance crossed Carol's mind and she gave a smile to Hershel. "Hershel, you said you don't really want to work in the hospital anymore, but what about in our barn? We have a young kid that works with the animals but he was still in school when the end of the world happened, you up to working with animals?"

"I'd love to, I miss working with animals."

Carol grinned. "Great! So only Glenn, Michonne and Daryl left. Michonne it may be boring but I do have a job that I could really use you for."

Carl glanced up with a frown when his name wasn't called. "Hey, what about me?"

Carol forgot he didn't know their age rule. "Sorry Carl, your only job is to be a kid. You have to be sixteen to do anything and your still fourteen right? You can help any of the adults out if you wish, like as a hobby, but that's all."

Carl sat back in shock. No job? Suddenly the thought of just being a kid made him happy. He had no idea what he would do, maybe check out the clubs he heard about. But whatever he was going to do with his time from now on, he knew he could rest for awhile and let the others take care of things. That thought made him relax.

Carol watched the emotions play out on his face and when he didn't say anything more she was glad, glad that he would let himself just be a kid.

The quiet woman stepped forward, more than ready to do the job she was asked for.

"We have had some problems in the kitchen, someone has been stealing food and supplies. It's not like small snacks or something, someone is stealing important things we use everyday. With your skill at remaining hidden until you want to be seen, maybe you can keep an eye out and see if you can catch the thief?"

Michonne gave a quick nod and let Carol know that she would be glad to help and hopefully will catch the thief soon.

Carol was about to turn to the last two and give them jobs but Merle came in and the look on his face stopped all of her thoughts.

Carol rushed from around the desk towards him, the anguish on his face spoke that something serious has happened. "Merle, what happened?"

Merle really didn't want to tell her what happened, but he knew that he had to. "Carol maybe you should sit down."

"Is it Dominic? One of the kids? Tell me!"

Glenn and Carl stepped closer to Carol, ready to be there for her after he told her whatever bad news everyone could tell was coming.

"I went to the training grounds like I said I would. There was an accident, a gun misfired."

Carol's heart stopped and she struggled to get her next breath out. "Who? Are they ok?"

"He didn't go home after you guys came back, he told some of the other guys that he wanted to just shot for a bit. It was a complete accident everyone said."

Merle reached for her and that was when she knew, she _knew_ who it was. He had always liked to spend his free time at their training grounds, shooting at the targets. She started shaking and moved out of his reach. "No. _No!_"She sobbed out, not wanting to hear anymore.

Merle ignored her pleas. "It was Tony. I'm so sorry, I know how much he meant to you."

Carol felt herself crumble and start to fall to the floor but a pair of strong arms caught her and held her tight as she cried. She could hear Merle telling the others that Tony had been one of the first people they found and had been her bodyguard since they first assigned her some.

Carol let herself get lost in the memories she had of him, such a young man. He had lost so much, his wife and two young children and when they found him he was thinking about ending it all. But she talked him out of it, brought him back, gave him a reason to live. They had many early morning talks over coffee and whatever fruit he brought in, he was always there with a smile and a joke to try to make her days brighter. And now he just wasn't.

As Carol tried to calm down she realized that the arms holding her were not Glenn's like she thought, it was Daryl holding her. Daryl running his hands through her hair and up and down her back to try to sooth her. She let herself go just for a moment, to just enjoy being in his arms.

He kept holding her as Merle made plans for a funeral and started packing up papers from Carol's desk, telling her that she could work at home for the rest of the day and tomorrow if she wished. She was glad he was doing that because all she really wanted to do was head home and have a good cry over Tony, she would really miss him.

Merle looked around at the people still left in the room and wondered if Carol got to finish. "Did Carol assign everyone jobs?"

"Everyone but Daryl and I." Glenn let him know.

Merle thought about it and an idea formed. It was a shame about Tony, he liked the kid, but this had to be a sign. "Well I have a job for the both of you. You can be Carol's new bodyguards, she lost both of hers in one day, the other one is on latrine duty for the next few months."

Daryl felt Carol stiffen in his arms and knew she didn't like the news at all. He wasn't surprised when she got up and left his arms to go glare at his brother.

"Merle, no."

"I feel real bad about Tony, you know I do. But rules are rules. The town says you need bodyguards and you just lost yours. Now if there is a problem with you not trusting them to protect you, that's a different story."

Carol clenched her fists and glared at Merle harder, he just wasn't playing fair. "Of course I know they can protect me, there is no doubt about that." She admitted.

Merle turned around as if he needed to pick up some more papers but really he wanted to hide his grin from her. "Great, it's settled then. Good luck boys, you start tomorrow morning."

Carol looked at them both, while Glenn and Daryl both looked happy about their new job, Daryl also had a look of determination on his face. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about to look like that. The whole thing worried her. How was she supposed to get over the man if he was always around her?


End file.
